The present invention is directed to magnetic components, and especially to magnetic components useful in establishing a magnetic circuit. Prior art magnetic structures including, by way of example and not by way of limitation, planar magnetic structures, toroidal magnetic structures and wire wound magnetic structures occupy relatively large volumes manifested in high height, large footprint on a substrate or other dimensions. Prior art magnetic structures can also experience inefficient operation at high currents and high frequencies that can be manifested in low field coupling, hot spots and other inefficiencies.
There is a need for magnetic circuit components that can be effectively employed in high frequency, high current, low resistance applications especially while presenting a small package. The small package aspect of the present invention may be manifested to advantage in one or more of a smaller footprint on a circuit substrate, a lower height above a substrate and other advantageous dimensions that may be realized by providing a small occupied volume in a finished component.